


You, Me, and the Silence

by not_your_cheese



Category: THE9 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_your_cheese/pseuds/not_your_cheese
Summary: "It was comforting, the silence, the company."
Relationships: Kong Xue'er/Xu Jiaqi
Kudos: 17





	You, Me, and the Silence

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work please be nice. I have no idea what I'm doing but I hope you enjoy it.

I.  


It was already sundown when they realized they haven’t eaten for lunch. Keran, Yuyan, Keyin, and Jiaqi had just finished fixing their things. Xueer was still practicing.  


“Hey, aren’t you coming? We’re going to get lunch,” Keran asked Xueer who was busy eyeing her reflection on the studio mirror. “I guess by now it’d be dinner.”  


“Huh? Oh. I can’t. I still need to polish my solo. Miss Lisa told me she’s excited to see my performance, and I don’t want to disappoint her.”  


“Are you sure?” No response.  


“Xueer!”  


“Yeah, yeah. Just get me some take-out. Thank you!”  


“We’ll be back soon, okay?” Keyin was worried now. They all were. Xueer had a tendency to forget to eat and sleep when she’s this focused.  


“Hey,” the three looked at Jiaqi. “I think I’m going to stay too. To keep her company,” she continued. “Just get us some take-out.” Jiaqi was already on her way back to the studio before they could reply.  


“Why do I have a weird feeling about this?” Keyin said.  


“It’s because you haven’t eaten, dummy,” Keran answered.  


“You always have a ‘weird’ feeling when you’re not munching on something,” Yuyan added.  


“Hey!” Keyin said before dramatically walking away.

II.  


“Hey.”  


Xueer didn’t even notice her enter the room.  
\---  


“You’re doing it wrong.” And just like that, Xueer was thrown out of focus. Xueer looked at Jiaqi in the mirror. Xueer wanted to glare at the girl for distracting her, but she was too tired to do so. It’s apparent how Xueer’s been overexerting herself again.  


“Here. Let me show you.”  
\---  


The two aren’t close. They’re in the same friend group but they barely talk which was weird for Jiaqi who talks to everyone. Maybe it was Xueer’s intimidating aura. She knows the redhead isn’t as intimidating as she looks when you get to know her, but she just couldn’t shake off that feeling when they’re together. And yet here they are, alone in the studio.  


“Thank you.” Xueer smiled at Jiaqi.  


“You can thank me by resting,” Jiaqi replied as she held the other girl’s wrist to pull her to the cushions at the corner. Xueer wanted to resist, but the feeling of Jiaqi holding her made her freeze.  


“Drink this,” Jiaqi said while reaching out for her water bottle. “But that’s yours. And I don’t really like drinking from other peo-“  


“I haven’t drank from it yet. Don’t worry. Now drink. Please?” Jiaqi said teasingly. Xueer would talk back if she wasn’t too thirsty from dancing.  


“Thank you… again.” Jiaqi didn’t reply. It’s not that she didn’t want to. She just couldn’t bring herself to speak, not with Xueer sitting beside her, so she just smiled. Xueer felt warm as she looked at Jiaqi’s soft smile.  


Xueer couldn’t remember the last time she wasn’t practicing for her solo. It always bothered her when she wasn’t doing anything, but this time it was different. Minutes have passed and yet the two were still sitting there, in silence. You would imagine that sitting beside the person you’re least close to would be awkward, but it wasn’t. It was comforting somehow, the silence, the company.


End file.
